Mystery Skulls: Heal My Heart, Free My Spirit
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: What if another girl found Lewis' mansion and was drawn in by the music? Can she face the frightening ghost? What will Lewis do to her? My first Mystery Skulls story, so please no flames. Takes place after the song "Ghost". Characters belong to MysteryBen27. I only own Luna. COMPLETE.
1. Feeling The Music

**Okay, ever since I watched the animated Mystery Skulls music video of their song "Ghost" by MysteryBen27 on Youtube, I've not only been addicted to the song but have also been drawn to the storyline MysteryBen27 has created from the songs "Ghost" and "Freaking Out", another Mystery Skulls song. If you guys haven't seen those animated music videos by MysteryBen27, you should. They are totally awesome! The music videos and the Mystery Skulls stories here on Fanfiction along with the various Mystery Skulls artwork and comics on Deviantart inspired me to do this story.**

 **Characters belong to MysteryBen27.**

 **The songs "Ghost" and "Freaking Out" belong to the band Mystery Skulls.**

 **I only own Luna.**

* * *

 **Mystery Skulls: Heal My Heart, Free My Spirit**

 **Chapter 1: Feeling The Music**

Luna was devastated. She couldn't believe her boyfriend had the gall to do what he just did to her.

He had invited her on a date, but when she arrived, he had another girl with him and he had told her that the girl with him was much prettier than Luna and that he was only playing around with Luna when he said he really liked her and asked her out. And he had been doing it ever since the first date almost two years ago. He cruelly said that she wasn't worth his time, but he still wanted to embarrass her in front of everyone.

As the reality that she had gotten played sunk in, Luna had been about to cry in front of him but then held it back and simply walked away, holding her chin up high, which seemed to surprise her ex-boyfriend.

Now, she was walking down the sidewalk and stopped for a minute. "I can't believe I wasted my time with a jerk," she said to herself and felt her tears build up to where they fell down her face. She leaned against a lamppost and saw that it was now early evening and the sun had painted the sky a bright pink. As she glanced around, she noticed something that was a brighter pink in the distance. "What's that?" She asked herself.

She began walking in that direction, reaching a magnificent mansion that seemed to glow pink. "Wow, when did someone build this?" She asked herself.

Just then, she began hearing music and the steady beat made her more curious. She moved towards the front door, now hearing lyrics joining in with the music. Liking how she could understand the lyrics instead of having the music drown them out, Luna opened the front door and went in, letting the music flow over her as she noticed the pink flames that lit the candles. "Wow," she said softly, intrigued.

She then closed her eyes, listening to the lyrics and began to feel exactly as the lyrics described. _A ghost is so lucky_ , she said to herself. _They can disappear. I wish I could do that._

As she turned to observe more of the mansion, five magenta-colored ghosts appeared with gold-colored hearts beating in time with the music as they sang. Luna had never heard a ghost sing before, but she wasn't afraid of them surprisingly.

She began bobbing her head in time with the music but then closed her eyes and began gently swaying, dancing gently down the halls like a ballerina, letting the music embrace her as she danced down the hallways before coming up to one of the largest and widest living rooms she had ever seen. She kept dancing though, as she realized the music was soothing her and she didn't want the music to stop.

Luna wasn't sure how long she had been dancing, but she really didn't care. For the first time in her eighteen years, she didn't care about anything but the music she was dancing to and listening to.

As she paused to pose and regain some of her breath, she felt the betrayal of her ex-boyfriend come back and she began crying again as the soothing melody of the song also seemed to be melancholy too. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to it and she also noted that the song hadn't stopped, but it seemed that the ghosts continued to sing it as they moved around.

With a sigh, Luna sat down on the comfortable couch behind her before leaning over and laying down, her head resting on the very comfortable cushions and her eyes closed again as the beat of the music the ghosts were still singing lulled her to sleep.

The ghosts, called the Deadbeats, gathered around the girl as she slept and they noticed how their singing had lulled her. Curious, as people were usually terrified of them, they noted that while she was laying down, her legs from the knees down hung off the side of the couch. Nodding to each other, two of them gently grabbed her legs, moving them gently onto the couch after two others had removed her shoes. They then felt their master's gaze as they placed a couple of thick blankets over the sleeping girl before they continued to sing, but with lower voices. One went up to the master of the mansion.

"Master, will you let her stay?" It asked.

The pink-haired skeleton let out a sigh, but nodded, silently going over to a nearby chair that faced the couch and sat down, deciding to keep watch over the young girl that had fearlessly intruded his mansion.

* * *

 **So, Luna is unaware that she is in the home of a ghost. What's going to happen when she wakes up and finds out? Stay tuned for the next chapter coming out soon! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames! I accept constructive criticism, but no hateful remarks. Also, please be gentle in the reviews, as this is my first Mystery Skulls story. Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Meet Your Ghost Host

**Chapter 2: Meet Your Ghost Host**

As he watched her, Lewis grew very curious about the girl. "Why wasn't she scared of the Deadbeats?" He asked himself thoughtfully.

One of the Deadbeats heard his question and came up to him. "She seemed brokenhearted, Master," the small ghost said. "She had tears in her eyes, but when she heard us singing and the music playing, she seemed to embrace it."

Lewis looked at the Deadbeat in surprise. "She…embraced the music?" He asked, looking a bit stunned.

The Deadbeat nodded. "She even danced to our song until she fell asleep," the ghost said, seeing Lewis was still looking stunned. "Master?"

"That song…has always frightened away anyone who dares to come here, aside from…them," he said, recalling a few days back. "You're saying…she liked the song?"

"It seemed that way, Master," said the Deadbeat.

Lewis saw a ray of light in the window and turned his head to see it was dawn and he stood up, going over to the girl laying down on the couch.

* * *

Luna yawned as she woke up, rubbing her eyes before lifting her head, planning to see what time it was and head for home.

What she didn't plan on was seeing a ghostly skeleton in front of her.

Luna let out a scream of shock and fear at seeing the skeleton and quickly got up, moving away from him. Seeing him phase through the couch made her fear escalate and she began running.

She ran down the hallways, hoping they led to an escape, but she saw doors all around and saw the same singing ghosts going through the doors and around her as she ran down the hallway, only going through the door at the end and into another hallway.

Lewis had hoped that the girl wouldn't be afraid of him, but he supposed he did look scarier than the Deadbeats and took off after her, hoping the Deadbeats wouldn't pull any tricks on her, but they seemed to be leaving the girl alone while showing him where she had run off to. "Master, what if she finds…down below?" A Deadbeat asked in worry.

"I sincerely hope she doesn't," he said as he flew faster to find the girl.

Luna coughed as she lost her breath and leaned against the wall, seeing the skeleton wasn't behind her and she didn't see the small singing ghosts either. "Maybe I should have gone home last night instead of poking my nose into this creepy mansion," she said to herself and shivered a little as she noticed the hallway was cold. She quickly looked around but saw no ghosts. "Guess the fires went out."

"Yes," said a deep voice, making her screech and jump away from the wall, seeing the skeleton behind her and he had his black jacket in his hands and was reaching for her.

Luna's fear escalated again and she took off with a scream. Sighing, Lewis began chasing her again, but because she hadn't had much time to do much except recover her breath a bit, he noticed she wasn't running as fast.

Luna suddenly felt her legs buckle and she collapsed to the floor, breathing hard before seeing the skeleton coming towards her. She tried to scramble back, but that was a bit hard to do when her body was physically exhausted. "Leave me alone! Please, leave me alone!" She begged him as her arms gave out and she fell fully to the floor.

Lewis was relieved that she couldn't run now and that she wasn't in the hallway with the trap doors. While most of the Deadbeats probably wouldn't bother the girl, there were a few that were mischievous. He now came up to her. "I can't," he said, his deep voice apparently scaring the girl more.

Luna was not only curious about his answer to her plea, but she was about to berate him when his next words made her mind go blank with shock.

"I can't be rude to a guest," he said, making her look at him in surprise.

Lewis saw she was stunned by his reply and as she sat up, he moved a bit closer and gently placed his jacket around her, feeling her freeze, but he stepped back a bit. "Why weren't you scared of the Deadbeats?" He asked her.

Luna blinked at the question. "The…Deadbeats?" She asked in confusion.

"The small, singing ghosts," he said.

"Oh," she said in realization before looking thoughtful. "I'm…I'm not sure," she admitted. "But…maybe it was because of the song they were singing."

Lewis remembered an earlier question he had asked one of the Deadbeats. "You liked the song?" He asked, curiously.

She nodded. "It…seemed soothing to me," she said truthfully. "It seemed like it was…just what I needed to hear."

Lewis' curiosity grew when she said that and he now reached for her, placing his large hands under her arms and gently lifting her back to her feet. She didn't cringe or struggle, but her hands instinctively held onto his forearms until she could stand without falling. "Are you hungry?" He asked curiously.

When he asked that, Luna realized she did and nodded. "Yes," she said. "Which tells me I need to head home."

"Wait," he said. "Allow me to make you breakfast."

She looked at him in surprise. "Oh, no, thank you. I…I couldn't ask you to do that," she protested while trying to be polite.

"Please, I insist," he said gently. "It would be warmer in the kitchen too."

She was unable to think of a response to his gentle insistence and he floated to her side, one hand resting between her shoulders. She let him lead her to the kitchen and she noticed how warm his jacket was and pulled it around herself more. "Thank you. Your jacket's chasing away the chill," she said honestly.

He smiled at her. "Good," he said before looking curious again. "Did you sleep well last night, Miss…?"

She cocked her head to the side before realizing he was inquiring about her name. "Luna," she said. "My name is Luna."

"Luna," he repeated and smiled. "What a beautiful name. It fits you."

Luna smiled, looking a bit bashful. "Thank you," she said, a little shy.

She heard him chuckle and saw he was amused by her bashfulness and the warm look he gave her helped her to relax and she looked up at him. "Um, do you…do you…have a…name?" She asked curiously and hoping she wasn't being rude.

He nodded. "My name is Lewis," he said.

"Lewis?" She asked and then smiled. "That's a handsome name for a handsome ghost."

She clapped a hand to her mouth when she said that, looking a bit horrified, but he gave her an amused look, but she didn't see the confusion that was under his amusement.

He hadn't expected her to think he was handsome and saw she was embarrassed by what she said and her face was warm. "Thank you," he said to put her at ease, gently rubbing her back, helping her to relax again as they made it to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Lewis is certainly a charmer, isn't he? :)**

 **Next chapter focuses more on Luna and Lewis, so stay tuned! :) Also, the 'down below' reference in the Deadbeat's question refers to Lewis' coffin in the lower level of the mansion.**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Curiosity

**Chapter 3: Curiosity**

Luna smiled as she leaned back in the chair. "Wow, you make a mean omelet," she said to her host.

Lewis chuckled. "Thank you," he said.

"Thank _you_ ," she said. "It was delicious."

She then noticed some of the Deadbeats come up to her and picked up the dishes and one of them lingered, singing the same song Luna had heard before. Moving her head in time to the beat of the song, she hummed a little before harmonizing with the small ghost, who gave her a happy smile and clapped its hands before nuzzling her cheek, making her chuckle.

She then stood up and went over to Lewis, who stood up as well. "Can you tell me a bit more about your mansion?" She asked him.

He could feel her curiosity and chuckled. "Well, it's my home I created," he said.

"How?"

"Ghost energy," he explained.

Luna looked amazed at that. "Really?" She asked in amazement and noticed how his hair seemed to be created from ghost energy. "Is your home linked to you, by chance?" She asked. "If you went invisible, would it do the same?"

"Yes," he said, deciding not to tell her what happened before. He instead led her through the mansion, giving her a tour. Some of the Deadbeats hung around, still singing.

Luna smiled at them and began harmonizing with them again as she followed Lewis down one of the hallways before she suddenly began dancing.

The tall, ghostly skeleton turned to see his guest dancing to the song the Deadbeats were singing and harmonizing with them. As she danced, he noticed how happy she looked. The Deadbeats noticed too and danced around her.

Luna was so into the music that when she did a spin, she overspun and lost her balance, falling into Lewis, who caught her with one arm wrapped around her waist and leaning down a bit in a dancer's dip. She looked up at him and giggled. "My two left feet," she said as she turned a bit red.

"Au contraire," he said. "You are a graceful dancer."

She blushed again and used his shoulder for support as she stood upright. "Thank you," she said.

Lewis suddenly remembered one of the the Deadbeats telling him how Luna had seemed brokenhearted when she had come in the night before. "Luna," he spoke as he watched her begin dancing again.

"Yes?" She asked, spinning carefully this time and doing a small, graceful leap.

Lewis smiled before looking serious. "Why were you brokenhearted when you arrived last night?" He asked.

Luna stopped dancing and seemed to draw into herself, hugging her arms around her stomach. She then looked up at him and noticed his heart on his lapel was a sad blue color and it was cracked a little. She realized his heart was broken too. He noticed that she was gazing at the heart and her face held a look of sympathy.

"Did a girl break your heart?" She asked gently.

He looked as sad as she felt. "No," he said. "My heart is broken because I lost the girl I loved."

Luna hung her head and let out a deep sigh. "My boyfriend broke up with me and said some very hurtful things to me," she said. "I was so upset that I just stormed off, but while I was walking, I found this place."

She then went up to him and surprised him by leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing again. "I instantly liked the mansion's appearance and the music made me feel better," she said. "I didn't want to think about the louse that hurt me and the music made me want to dance."

Lewis wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Most people who came by here were scared of the music and ran off," he explained. "But your curiosity got the better of you."

The girl smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm very curious," she said. "But in all honesty, I like the mansion and everything about it. Including the Deadbeats and…you."

She said the last word bashfully and he looked at her in surprise before he seemed to brighten up a bit and the Mansion began to look a bit brighter.

Luna didn't see this as she was clinging to Lewis, who held her and gently swayed with her in his arms. The soothing motions made the young girl close her eyes and relax, not minding that she was being held by a ghost because they both felt understood by each other.

* * *

 **Seems to be a bit of romance in the air, yes? :)**

 **Also, yes, I included a bit of reference to the animated music video of the Mystery Skulls song "Ghost". :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Looking And Feeling Better

**Chapter 4: Looking And Feeling Better**

Luna had gone home, but as she did her chores and helped her mom in the kitchen, she couldn't stop thinking about Lewis. Her mother noticed.

"Luna? Are you alright?" She asked. "Did you and your boyfriend make up?"

Luna looked at her mother. "You mean the two-timer I wasted my time with?" She asked. "No way."

She saw her mother looked confused. "Mom, he played me," she said. "He just asked me to the dance to embarrass me in front of the school and to mock me."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," her mother said sympathetically. "That does remind me. Where were you last night?"

Luna sighed. "I was so upset from being played that I left the school and went for a walk. As the sun was going down, I found this mansion that was glowing pink."

"A mansion?"

"Yeah," Luna said. "It was huge and looked beautiful. It seemed to draw me in, along with the music the owner was playing. He let me stay the night."

"He?!" Her mother asked in shock.

Luna looked at her and blushed. "A young man owned the mansion," she said. "But don't worry. He was a gentleman, just like Dad."

The older woman looked at her. "Are you sure he was a gentleman?" She asked.

"He was, Mom," Luna said and then realized what she said. "I mean, is. He is a gentleman, Mom."

She pulled out some green bell peppers and potatoes to wash. "He did kind of scare me at first because he snuck up on me, but he was so refined, even called me 'miss' until I told him my name," she said and then sighed with a smile. "He's so handsome."

She heard her mother chuckle. "Well, I'm not completely okay that you stayed over at his place, but I know you're smart and a good judge of character," she said.

Luna then looked at her mother. "Mom, how come I'm not feeling hurt about my ex-boyfriend's betrayal?" She asked. "I mean, it kind of went away when I met this other guy."

Her mother smiled. "Because a true gentleman takes away the pain of a man who was unfaithful to you," she said.

"And vice-versa," said Luna's father. "A true lady takes away the pain of a woman's betrayal."

The older woman smiled. "We knew each other's pain," she said.

"And we helped each other through it and fell in love," he said.

Luna smiled as she continued her part of making dinner. "Should I put garlic into the pot roast?" She asked.

She didn't get a verbal answer, but saw her father give her a thumbs up.

After dinner, Luna just couldn't wait and headed out, promising her parents she's be back in a couple hours. She took her car to the mansion this time and when she pulled up, she noticed it seemed to be looking more cheerful. Smiling, she pulled up and went inside.

"Lewis?" She called out.

Hearing her call him, he came down the stairs and she spotted him instantly and smiled as she noticed his suit looked spiffier than last night. She then heard the Deadbeats singing another song, a love song that she recognized and she began harmonizing with them again, singing along as she drew closer to Lewis, standing before him and smiling at him.

Lewis wordlessly reached forward and gently touched her hair before carefully entangling his hand into it. Luna didn't mind that he did because he was being gentle and she looked up at him with a smile.

He smiled back, despite not having a jaw. Luna moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder, letting him hold her and the ghostly skeleton let out a happy sigh that the girl heard and it made her smile again.

* * *

 **Yes, a little more romance. :)**

 **Next chapter focuses a bit on Lewis' past, so stay tuned! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism, however, is welcomed. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Growing Closer

**Chapter 5: Growing Closer**

Lewis sat down on the couch in the living room, holding his heart locket in his hand and he opened it to see the picture of himself and Vivi when he was human. A Deadbeat came up to him. "Master? Is Luna going to be here soon?" It asked.

"Yes," he said as he absentmindedly ran his thumb gently over the picture. "I need to tell her."

The Deadbeat placed a hand on Lewis' shoulder, sensing his nervousness. "Master, has Miss Luna taken…a place in your heart?" It asked.

"Yes," Lewis said. "She has taken a special place in my heart. And that's why I'm going to tell her about Vivi."

The Deadbeat looked away for a moment. "Master, do you still love Vivi?"

"In a way, yes," the ghostly skeleton answered. "But…perhaps it's best to not forget Vivi, but to let someone else into my life now."

The Deadbeat nodded and quietly left. Luna arrived a few moments later. "Hi, Lewis," she said.

He got up and smiled at her, seeing she was wearing the sparkly blue dress she had been wearing when she had first come to the mansion a few weeks ago now. She looked shy. "Um…a little too much?" She asked nervously.

"Not at all," he said before an idea came to him why she was nervous. "You…dressed up for me?"

At his curious, but delighted question, she blushed. "Yes," she said.

He smiled again and saw his heart locket beat faster and Luna noticed it too. "I've never seen it do that before," she said.

Lewis sighed. "Luna, remember when you asked me if a girl broke my heart and I said it was because I had lost the girl I loved?" He said.

She nodded. "Yes, I remember," she said, sensing he was about to tell her what had happened. She let him guide her to the couch and watched as he took the heart locket into his hand and opened it to reveal the picture inside. "Is that you and her?" She asked gently.

"Yes," he said. "Her name's Vivi and…she was the girl I loved when I was alive. She, our best friend Arthur, and our pet dog named Mystery were into solving mysteries involving ghosts until a little over two years ago when one of our cases…led to me becoming this."

Lewis looked over at Luna, who was watching him and listening patiently. "They came here about a couple months ago now and I saw them again. Vivi stopped me from doing something I would have perhaps regretted and when I saw her, I fell in love again, but then, Arthur, still afraid of me, grabbed Vivi and ran out, his only concern being keeping her safe. I was very upset, which is why my heart locket it like this."

Luna felt sympathy for him and placed a hand on his hand. "When I came to the mansion that night…," She began to ask.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, although I've had other curious people come and the Deadbeats have scared them off with that song," Lewis explained. "And, I was hoping that thinking about her would help ease the pain."

He then took a deep breath. "But while I do love Vivi, that was in the past," he said before looking at her. "Luna, why do you hang around me?"

She smiled. "You helped me move on from my ex-boyfriend's betrayal and your music is soothing to me," she said honestly. "Plus, you haven't hurt me. You've been an absolute gentleman, just like how my dad is."

Lewis smiled at the compliment and looked at her before gently pulling her to sit in his lap and used one hand to gently tilt her chin up as he leaned in close, making her gasp in surprise as her hands grasped his shoulders as he gently kissed her. As he did so, he sensed her uncertainty and gently pulled back to ask if she was okay when he felt her grip his shoulders and she gave him an embarrassed look.

"You just took my first kiss," she said before smiling as her face grew redder.

Lewis was a bit stunned and his face made Luna silently giggle before she looked up at him and shyly kissed him on the mouth. He gently wrapped an arm behind her shoulders and one hand slipped behind her head to hold it gently as he returned the kiss lovingly.

While they were kissing, Lewis' heart locket turned back to its gold color again, making the watchful Deadbeats smile happily as they watched their master and Luna grow closer with the loving kiss.

* * *

 **So, Luna has healed Lewis' broken heart and he's healed hers. Pretty neat, huh? Next chapter is the epilogue, so stay tuned! :) And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Happy At Last

**Chapter 6: Happy At Last**

Luna jumped up from behind the couch and playfully tackled Lewis. "Gotcha!" She said.

"Actually, I believe I've got you," he said with a chuckle as she began playfully squirming to get out of his grasp and he gently wrestled with her as she did so.

She had come over to hang out with him and it turned into a playful game of chase and then hide and seek, which now led to them playfully roughhousing.

Lewis wrapped Luna up in his arms and she squirmed and suddenly leaned against him, making him lose his balance and fall onto the couch and she landed on top of him, laughing as he gently held her in place and motioned some of the Deadbeats over. "Tickle her," he said to them.

The small pink ghosts came over instantly and began tickling Luna, who squirmed to get free as she laughed, but Lewis held her firmly, but gently while the Deadbeats tickled her.

The young adult continued to squirm and laugh before the Deadbeats saw she was running out of breath and so stopped, allowing her to collapse on top of Lewis and try to catch her breath. As she felt him rub her back, she braced herself on her elbows and looked at him with a smile before suddenly looking mischievous and turning to the Deadbeats floating nearby.

"Hey, is Lewis ticklish?" She asked them.

The ghostly skeleton's eyes widened and he began stammering as he tried to command the Deadbeats to not even try, but instead of listening to him, they swarmed him and began tickling him.

Luna laughed as she heard Lewis laugh and she playfully pinned him down as he squirmed like crazy with the Deadbeats tickling his underarms and knees.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lewis laughed out, making Luna giggle more.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" She said teasingly as she joined the Deadbeats in tickling Lewis, her fingers wiggling mercilessly into his sides, his exposed ribs, and his stomach.

Now Lewis was really desperate and tried commanding the Deadbeats to stop tickling him, but they kept it up for a bit as did Luna until she stopped and motioned the Deadbeats to let their master up.

She got up too and watched Lewis stand up before he looked at her with a grin that told her she was in for a big tickle torture from him. Giggling, she took off and he followed, staying hot on her trail.

Luna kept giggling and laughing as she playfully ran from Lewis and he chased her. "You're not going to escape me once I get you!" He said teasingly to her.

She giggled "And what if I'm okay with that?" She teased back.

Lewis playfully narrowed his eyes at that sentence and soon caught up to her, but she was still running a bit ahead of him before she suddenly swung around the banister of the stairs and he flew past her a bit, making her laugh as he tried to stop, but kept going and actually phased through the wall, making her laugh harder before she went to run again, but Lewis suddenly popped up in front of her and grabbed her.

"Oh!" She cried out in surprise through her laughter as he began tickling her, not missing one of her tickle spots as she tried to squirm away, but was unable to break away from his strong, gentle hold on her.

Lewis smiled as he heard Luna laugh before he suddenly kissed her while still tickling her and she laughed into the kiss before sinking a bit in his arms, making him break the kiss and she grabbed his hands to still them as she tried to catch her breath.

Luna rested her head on Lewis' shoulder and looked up at him with a smile and he gently tilted her chin up a bit more and kissed her deeply. She moaned softly and felt him wrap his arms around her securely and she held onto him as love surrounded them.

* * *

 _A few years later…_

Luna sighed with a smile as she sat down, a little exhausted from entertaining her parents and siblings, but she was alright with it. They had come and put together a baby shower for her and Lewis as Luna was expecting his child.

Her mother was so happy she was going to be a grandmother that she had had tears in her eyes. "It doesn't seem that long ago that you and Lewis were married," she had said.

Luna had agreed. After she had graduated college with her degree in Journalism, Lewis had given her the best graduation present by proposing to her. They had just celebrated their one-year anniversary and now were going to have a little one soon.

Lewis came into the living room and sat by her. "Luna," he spoke, his voice going lower and making a shiver run down her spine as she smiled at him.

"Only four more months," she said with a smile.

He nodded and began rubbing his wife's rounded stomach as he then kissed her deeply to show her how much he loved her and she returned the kiss happily, sighing softly as she snuggled into her husband's warm embrace.

They were both happy as they had not only healed each other, but also set each other free of their pasts, which allowed love to surround them as Lewis held Luna close and she returned the hug before becoming lost in bliss as he kissed her deeply once more.

* * *

 **And that concludes "Heal My Heart, Free My Spirit." I want to thank all of you for reading and liking my story. Also, be on the lookout, for there are more Mystery Skulls stories I'll be doing in the future. I have started a new Mystery Skulls story called "Mending Hearts", which you can check out on my page. :)**

 **Again, thank you all. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
